Feelings Immortals
by Nymphia-chan
Summary: Durante seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Harry não consegue chegar a Câmara Secreta a tempo, levando ao falecimento de Ginny. Mesmo que houvesse tentado salvá-la, todos o culpam por não ter conseguido. Em meio tudo isso, Voldemort retorna na bela aparência do jovem Tom Riddle, com plano mais precisos e novas ordens para seus seguidores. SLASH.HP/LV.SINOPSE COMPLETA DENTRO DA FIC.MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Feelings Immortals**

**T****í****tulo: **Feelings Immortals

**Autora****: **Nymphia-chan

**Censura: **+18

**G****ê****nero: **Romance, Lemon, Slash, Realidade Alternativa.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon, Violência, Tortura.

**Sinopse: **O que todos esperavam dele? Que fosse capaz de salvar a todos? Ele também se sentia frustrado e triste pela morte de Ginny, mas ele havia feito o máximo que pode.

Durante seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Harry não consegue chegar a Câmara Secreta a tempo, levando ao falecimento de Ginny. Mesmo que houvesse tentado salvá-la, todos o culpam por não ter conseguido. Em meio tudo isso, Voldemort retorna na bela aparência do jovem Tom Riddle, com planos mais precisos e novas ordens para seus seguidores. A Segunda Guerra bruxa está prestes a ser iniciada, mas dessa vez o fim não será mais o mesmo.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contem cenas de violência e sexo entre dois homens. Você foi avisado!

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo Um: **_Missão._

Tom Riddle estava sentado confortavelmente sobre um magnifico trono. Ele havia conseguido retomar todo o seu poder ao terminar de absorver toda a energia vital de Ginny Weasley. Agora, ele se encontrava em sua própria mansão na sala do trono, antiga sede usada durante a primeira guerra. Na sala, porém, ele não estava sozinho, disposto pela sala se encontravam seus seguidores Comensais da Morte, todos eles estavam em estase por seu retorno após tanto tempo. Todos ali estavam esperando de forma ansiosa pelas ordens de seu senhor para reiniciarem a guerra. Porém, Tom estava calmo e não demonstrava nenhum sinal de ansiedade para iniciar mais uma vez a guerra. Como prova disso, naquele momento, tom estava degustando com calma uma taça de vinho tinto.

Não que ele houvesse desistido da guerra, longe disso. Tom ainda almejava subjugar o Ministério, assim como assumir o poder pleno na Grã-Betânia. No entanto, ele havia tido muito tempo para pensar. Todos aqueles anos em que havia ficado... Inativo, por falta de palavra melhor, ele havia pensado muito e revisto seus passos com cuidado. Não havia como negar, ele havia se afobado muitas vezes. Uma delas, foi quando havia decidido atacar a família Potter sem ao menor ter todo o conhecimento sobre a dita profecia. Havia pensado muito, e agora duvidava parcialmente sobre a originalidade daquela profecia. Contudo acima de tudo, ele havia pensando em algo em mais especifico.

- Meus caros companheiros, compreendo que todos devam estar... Ansiosos para retomarmos nossa empreitada – começou Tom em um tom calmo, observando com atenção o líquido vermelho que estava em sua taça. – Pelos últimos onze anos, nosso mundo se tornou ainda mais mergulhado no caos e na desordem. No entanto, esse caos irá terminar rapidamente.

- Basta nos dar suas ordens, meu senhor – falou Lúcius com um amplo sorriso por debaixo da máscara, não escondendo o estase que se encontrava pelo retorno do Dark Lord. – Apenas uma ordem, meu senhor, e atacaremos.

- Tudo ao seu tempo, Lúcius – declarou Tom, surpreendendo um pouco os Comensais. – Durante todos esses anos, eu tive muito tempo para pensar e rever meus passos. Percebi muitas... Falhas nas minhas atitudes.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e prenderam a respiração por vários segundos ao escutarem aquilo. Era impensável que o próprio Senhor do Escuro estivesse admitindo que houvessem falhas em suas atitudes. Obviamente, ninguém ali estava ansioso para concordar com tal pensamento, afinal, ninguém ali queria experimentar a primeira sessão de Cruciatus após o retorno de Lord Voldemort.

- Falhas ínfimas, porém que depois de muito refletir, me pareceram possuir grande importância – continuou Tom usufruindo o líquido vermelho de sua taça, para depois olhar para os seguidores. – Lúcius. – seu olhar se direcionou para o Comensal loiro que ficou rígido por um segundo. – Responda-me: Quantos irmãos você possui?

- N-nenhum, meu senhor – respondeu um pouco confuso com a pergunta, e até mesmo com certo medo.

- Quantos tios? – voltou a perguntar, olhando com atenção para o bruxo.

- N-nenhum, meu pai era filho único exatamente como eu, meu senhor – voltou a responder, ainda confuso com aquelas perguntas.

- E você Lúcius? Quando filhos você tem? – indagou calmamente, sem demonstrar qualquer tipo de expressão enquanto observava o bruxo a sua frente.

- Apenas um, meu senhor. Draco – respondeu novamente.

- Como eu supus. Apenas um filho por geração – declarou calmamente erguendo seu olhar para os demais seguidores. – Crer que todos aquilo tem o mesmo hábito que a família de Lúcius. – Ninguém contestou a afirmação do Dark Lord, pois aquilo era a simples verdades. Aqueles entre eles que possuíam família, possuíam apenas um filho. – Esse, meus caros companheiros, foi uma das falhas que me dei conta. Do que nos serve, meus caros amigos, tomarmos o poder e estabelecermos leis verdadeiras se cedo ou tarde, nossa dinastia está condenada a morrer devido a pouca... Produtividade entre nós? Hoje lutamos para derrubar um mundo mergulhado no caos, para então erguer um mundo banhado na ordem. Porém, aqueles que irão usufruir deste mundo, serão nossos descendentes.

- Meu senhor... O senhor está nos dizendo que devemos... Produzir mais descentes pureblood? – indagou um Comensal em meio a multidão, porém Tom reconheceu sua voz como Thor Rowle.

- Exatamente. De nada adiantará nossos esforços, a menos que tenhamos certeza de que o futuro pelo qual lutamos esteja segurado em nossos descendentes – declarou Tom calmamente, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Eu próprio, penso em assegurar alguns descendentes para um futuro não muito distantes.

Os olhos de todos os comensais se arregalaram, enquanto a tensão pareceu aumentar ainda mais entre eles. Se o Dark Lord estava desejando filhos, isso significava que alguém – jovem e fértil – seria escolhido para produzir tais filhos. Ter qualquer tipo de ligação com o Senhor do Escuro era considerado uma honra, mas ter tal ligação ia além disso. Era ter seu lugar vitalício aos bons olhos do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

- Por esse motivo, quero pedir a todos que se reorganizem e... Providenciem um bom futuro para nós – declarou Tom com um sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios, enquanto seus olhos vermelho esquadrinhavam cada seguidor. – Quanto a você Lúcius, antes que comece a tomar essas pequenas providências, gostaria de falar em particular com você e sua esposa. Tenho uma missão importante para dar a vocês. Os demais, estão dispensados por enquanto.

Não foi necessário dizer mais nada. Todos deixaram a sala – com exceção de Lúcius e Narcisa – ansiosos para montarem seus próprios planos para convencer o Dark Lord a escolher um de seus filhos. Quando os demais já havia saído, Tom fez um movimento mudo para que os dois removessem suas máscaras e assim revelassem seus rostos.

- Lúcius, sua atitude de inserir meu diário em Hogwarts, sem saber o que ele realmente continha foi uma atitude tola – declarou Tom calmamente, vendo o medo momentâneo se instalar na face paliada. – Porém, foi essa sua atitude tola que pode assegurar meu retorno.

- Não posso encontrar palavras para expressar minha felicidade por sua volta, meu senhor – afirmou Lúcius curvando-se diante do homem sobre o trono.

- Por esse fato, estou dando a você e sua esposa uma importante missão – continuou calmamente, como se Lúcius não houvesse dito nada. – Tenham em mente, que está missão é de suma importância e influenciará diretamente em como serão dados os acontecimentos a partir de agora.

- Faremos o impossível, meu senhor, para que essa missão seja executada com perfeição – proclamou Narcisa fazendo um gesto calmo com sua cabeça.

- Assim eu espero, minha cara – declarou Tom olhando fixamente para bela mulher de cabelos loiros. – A missão de vocês é me trazer Harry Potter vivo.

* * *

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado enquanto arrastava o grande saco de lixo para fora da casa de seus tios. Em seu interior dolorido pelos últimos acontecimentos, até mesmo chegava a apreciar o trabalho doméstico que seus tios o forçavam a fazer. Graças a isso ele poderia tentar para de pensar por alguns momentos, mesmo que isso fosse tão difícil. Ele andou até a lixeira e colocou o saco dentro, para depois voltar e entrar novamente.

Assim que entrou deparou-se com Petúnia que saia da cozinha, usando um avental branco com estampa de flores.

- Ah, aí está você moleque – resmungou ela, ao olhar o garoto que estava coberto por suor e poeira devido ao trabalho que estava fazendo desde manhã.

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa, tia? – indagou cansando, apesar de que estava realmente agradecido com as tarefas com as quais poderia ocupar sua mente.

- Vá se lavar e depois quero que compre algumas coisas para mim no mercado – rosnou ela irritada.

Harry não respondeu, apenas subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao banheiro. Enquanto livrava-se das roupas e entrava para debaixo do chuveiro, naquele pequeno período de descanso para sua mente, Harry foi bombardeado pelas lembranças atordoantes de seu último ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Mesmo que houvessem conseguido encontrar a Câmara Secreta, eles não haviam chegado a tempo. Ginny havia sido morta pelo monstro e o diário de Tom Riddle havia desaparecido. No entanto, esse não era o que lhe mais machucava. O que mais lhe doía, era o fato de que Ronny e os Weasley havia lhe culpado pela morte da caçula, até mesmo Hermione havia lhe lançado olhares de decepção.

O que todos esperavam dele? Que fosse capaz de salvar a todos? Ele também se sentia frustrado e triste pela morte de Ginny, mas ele havia feito o máximo que pode. Ele havia se esforçado para conseguir resolver o mistério... Mas mesmo assim... Ninguém o perdoava por ter falhado em salvar Ginny. Seus dois melhores amigos já não podiam mais ser chamados dessa forma. Os Weasley, que no verão passado haviam acolhido de forma tão amigável, já não o desejavam mais por perto. Tudo porque ele havia falhado.

Harry desligou o chuveiro, esfregando o rosto com força. Em uma tentativa de assim, conseguir afastar aquela sensação horrível que lhe percorria. Soltou um amplo suspiro e afastou a cortina que cobria o box, puxando a toalha mais próxima para se enrolar. Secou-se rápido, tentando manter os pensamentos fixos em qualquer coisa, por vezes prendendo-se em coisas como contas básicas e passagem de livros que se lembrava. Era um meio bobo de tentar não pensar, mas era um meio eficiente de fazê-lo.

Vestiu o jeans velho e largo, precisando prendê-lo com um cinto para que não caísse – cuecas eram o único item de vestuário que não usava, já que considerava um pouco demais usar as cuecas velhas de Duda. Colocou a camisa branca de mangas curtas, que assim como todas as suas roupas, um dia pertenceu a Duda. Calçou as meias e o tênis velho, para então recolher a roupa suja e colocar no cesto de roupas. Soltou um suspiro e saiu do banheiro e andou novamente até a cozinha.

Petúnia estava cortando uma cenoura na hora em que entrou, ao que parecia, teriam convidados naquela noite, já que ela não parava de cantarolar. Os olhos azuis dela se ergueram destilando aquela irritação e o desprezo de sempre. Petúnia abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Harry nunca soube o que sua tia iria falar naquele momento.

O som de um 'crack' foi ouvido, antes que Harry se virasse rapidamente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram ao se deparar com a figura já conhecia de Lúcius Malfoy, ao lado de uma mulher que aparentava ter a mesma idade. Os dois com as varinhas erguidas em sua direção. Petúnia gritou de susto, porém a mulher que acompanhava Lúcius foi mais rápido do que a tia de Harry, aplicando-lhe um feitiço petrificante.

- O que vocês querer? – indagou Harry recuando um passo, tendo seu corpo tocando o balcão da cozinha, amaldiçoando-se por ter deixado sua varinha em seu quarto.

- Queremos que venha conosco, Sr. Potter. Podemos fazer isso do modo fácil, ou do modo difícil – começou Lúcius, os olhos fixos no garoto a sua frente.

- Não... – murmurou baixinho para então sair correndo em direção à porta dos fundos, que era interligada com a cozinha.

Em algum canto de sua mente, Harry se lembrava de que bruxos não tinham arriscavam-se ao ponto de mostrar seus poderes diante de muggles, por tanto, se conseguisse sair da casa, poderia se considerar salvo.

- Pelo difícil então – declarou Lúcius girando a varinha, fazendo com que cordas invisíveis prendessem as pernas do garoto, levando-o a cair de bruços no chão.

Harry gemeu de dor com o tombo, mas logo a esqueceu, pois seguido ao feitiço das pernas presas, um segundo feitiço atingiu-o levando-o a inconsciência. Lúcius não perdeu tempo ao ver que o menino havia desmaiado, pegando-o no colo e olhando para esposa. Não tinha tempo a perder, pois logo o Ministério e Dumbledore estaria na casa ao sentirem o nível de acontecimentos mágicos ali. Deram as mãos e então aparataram mais uma vez, dessa vez levando Harry Potter com eles.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Oi gente õ/_

_Bem, esse é o primeiro capítulo da minha primeira fanfic oficial publicada na internet :)_

_Espero que todos tenham gostado desse início. Eu não estava pretendendo fazer o sequestro do Harry nesse capítulo, mas acabei fazendo xP Espero ter conseguido deixar todo mundo ansioso por mais = D_

_Beijinhos a todos e, por favor, deixem um review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feelings Immortals**

**T****í****tulo: **Feelings Immortals

**Autora****: **Nymphia-chan

**Censura: **+18

**G****ê****nero: **Romance, Lemon, Slash, Realidade Alternativa.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon, Violência, Tortura.

**Sinopse: **O que todos esperavam dele? Que fosse capaz de salvar a todos? Ele também se sentia frustrado e triste pela morte de Ginny, mas ele havia feito o máximo que pode.

Durante seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Harry não consegue chegar a Câmara Secreta a tempo, levando ao falecimento de Ginny. Mesmo que houvesse tentado salvá-la, todos o culpam por não ter conseguido. Em meio tudo isso, Voldemort retorna na bela aparência do jovem Tom Riddle, com planos mais precisos e novas ordens para seus seguidores. A Segunda Guerra bruxa está prestes a ser iniciada, mas dessa vez o fim não será mais o mesmo.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contem cenas de violência e sexo entre dois homens. Você foi avisado!

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: **_Verdades e Segredos._

Petúnia Dursley estava vivendo seu maior pesadelo naquele exato momento. Sua casa estava cheia de bruxos e bruxas que andavam de um lado para o outro, vasculhando cada centímetro de sua casa, enquanto ela não podia fazer nada. Observou com desgosto mais do que evidente para o velho bruxo vestido com uma berrante veste purpura. Se olhares fossem capazes de matar, Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore teria caído morto há muito tempo, devido à forma enraivecido como Petúnia Dursley lhe encarava.

- Albus, nós não encontramos nada – falou por fim outro bruxo, esse de pele negra usando vestes azuis com bordados abstratos.

- Não é possível que alguém tenha simplesmente levado Harry, sem ao menos terem deixado uma única pista para trás – declarou Albus verdadeiramente irritado. Como alguém poderia simplesmente sequestrar Harry Potter de sua casa, sem que ao menos deixassem uma única pista.

- Infelizmente, não há nada – afirmou outra bruxa, essa muito mais extravagante do que os dois homens, com os cabelos em um tom roxo e a maquiagem em torno dos olhos um pouco pesada. Muito facilmente alguém poderia tomá-la como uma roqueira punk.

- Não compreendo – murmurou Albus andando de um lado para o outro na sala. – Essa casa possuía a proteção criada por Lilly Potter, às proteções não romperiam nem mesmo diante das mais poderosas maldições, até que Harry completasse a maioridade.

- O que faremos agora, Albus? – indagou o homem, olhando para o velho bruxo com ansiedade.

- Com toda a sinceridade, eu não Kingsley. A única coisa que nos resta a fazer, é pedir a Cornélio que mante uma ordem de revista a todas as casas de pessoas que foram acusadas de serem Comensais da Morte – falou Albus, tentando aparentar a maior calma possível, apesar de que seu interior queimava. Como ele poderia ter perdido sua maior arma daquele jeito?!

- Isso não será fácil. Muitos daqueles que foram acusados pertencem ao alto escalão do ministério, possuem muita influencia e facilmente vão tentar encontrar um modo para não cumprirem a ordem à revista – lembrou a bruxa séria, que apesar de jovem e ter iniciado o trabalho recentemente, conhecia muito bem como funcionavam as coisas no ministério.

- Por um bem maior, os meios que formos obrigados a utilizar não serão medidos, pois recuperar Harry Potter é a prioridade – declarou Albus em um tom solene. Iria encontrar Harry e recuperaria aquela que lhe era sua maior arma.

* * *

Tom estava surpreso, para não dizer satisfeito. Ele havia dado a missão para Lúcius e Narcisa de lhe trazer Harry Potter, porém ele não esperava que a missão fosse executada de forma tão rápida quanto havia sido. Tanto que nem ao menos havia se passado um completo de quarenta e oito hora e diante de seus olhos, desacordado sobre o frio chão de mármore negro, se encontrava o jovem bruxo. Agora, sentado em seu trono, Tom desviava o olhar do garoto para o casal Malfoy que não escondia o sorriso em seus lábios, obviamente orgulhosos pelo sucesso que haviam obtido na missão.

- Estou... Impressionado – admitiu Tom erguendo-se de seu trono e caminhando lentamente na direção do garoto desacordado, sacando sua própria varinha no percurso, fazendo um movimento requintado para logo observar o corpo de Harry levitar até ficar a pouco mais de um metro do chão. – Em menos de quarenta e oito horas, vocês me trouxeram Harry Potter. Impressionante.

- Obrigado meu senhor – agradeceu Lúcius curvando-se um pouco em uma reverência leve.

- Ele foi ferido? – indagou Tom erguendo o olhar em direção ao casal.

- Não meu senhor. Apenas um feitiço simples de inconsciência – garantiu Narcisa de forma solene.

- Estou muito satisfeito – afirmou o dono dos olhos vermelhos, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, enquanto observava o rosto infantil adormecido. – Sua ação excepcional merece uma recompensa, Lúcius. O que deseja?

Os olhos cinzentos do Malfoy sênior brilharam ao escutarem aquilo. Uma recompensa direta do Senhor do Escuro era algo raro, porém quando acontecia, demonstrava todo o real poder e soberania que ele possuía.

- Se não for ousadia, meu senhor, gostaria de pedir humildemente que o senhor aceitasse nosso filho, Draco, para o enlace ao qual o senhor pretende concluir – declarou Lúcius ansioso para que o pedido fosse aceito. Se conseguisse isso, não haveria qualquer tipo de problemas para o futuro de sua família.

- Eu lhe prometi uma recompensa, Lúcius. No entanto, o que está me pedindo é algo absurdo – declarou Tom, erguendo o olhar na direção do bruxo loiro. – Meus descentes deverão ser produzidos por um bruxo cujo poder mágico seja tão sublime quanto o meu.

- Meu senhor, com todo o respeito. Draco é um excelente bruxo – interpôs Narcisa, erguendo minimamente o olhar. Precisava assegurar o futuro de seu filho. – Seu nível de magia supera a média dos bruxos de sua idade. Possui um talento natural para poções e encantos, além de possuir uma das mais bem vistas linhagens de purebloods.

- Não estou duvidando das qualidades de se filho, Narcisa, porém não é ele que eu elegerei – afirmou com a voz gélida, fazendo com que os dois seguidores se encolhessem um pouco. – Já tenho o meu eleito e ele logo será apresentado diante de vocês.

Narcisa pensou em tentar continuar a debater, porém um gesto mudo do marido a fez se calar. Não era bom tentar abusar demais do bom humor do Dark Lord Voldemort. Eles já deveriam estar dando graças, pelo simples fato de terem sido elogiados pelo trabalho que haviam executado.

- Nesse caso, meu senhor, qualquer gesto do senhor para nos recompensar será recebido com alegria – afirmou Lúcius de forma calma e solene, não queria correr o risco de acabar com o bom humor do bruxo mais poderoso do século.

- Muito bem, aguarde sua recompensa que eu a enviarei até sua mansão. Agora me deixe sozinho – declarou Tom fazendo um movimento para que os dois lhe deixassem sozinhos.

O casal fez uma reverência, antes de sair e deixar o homem sozinho com o garoto adormecido. Tom observou a expressão de Harry por alguns minutos. Era quase inacreditável o que via com seus olhos.

- Onb – chamou com a voz baixa, mas alto o bastante.

Um 'pop' foi escutado e instantes depois um elfo doméstico usando o pano padrão de todo o elfo, porém este completamente limpo sem uma única mancha sequer, com os olhos violetas grandes.

- Mestre Tom chamou Onb e Onb está aqui – proclamou o elfo, fazendo uma reverência diante do bruxo. – O que Onb pode fazer para metre Tom?

- Quero que o leve até meus aposentos privados – mandou, indicando Harry que ainda flutuava desacordado acima do chão. – Providencie roupas para ele. E quando ele acordar, avise-me imediatamente.

- Sim meu senhor mestre Tom, Onb cumpre ordens de mestre Tom com alegria – declarou o elfo fazendo outra reverência, antes de estralar os dedos e desaparecer junto com Harry.

Sozinho, Tom pode soltar um suspiro e começar a pensar com mais intensidade. Precisava de tudo pronto para que Harry despertasse. Um sorriso cruel surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto a imagem furiosa de Dumbledore surgia em sua mente. Aquele velho tolo, ele realmente havia pensado que conseguiria derrotá-lo apenas com aquelas estratégias infantes. Não... A verdade, era que Dumbledore havia chegado muito perto de conseguir derrotá-lo, porém, chegar perto não era o bastante. Não quando se tratava do Senhor do Escuro Lord Voldemort. Graças a constante e irritante confiança que Dumbledore tinha em seus planos, Lúcius havia conseguido infiltrar seu diário no castelo e graças a isso ele estava de volta. Mas seu retorno não seria uma ameaça a Dumbledore, que confiava cegamente que possuía a arma para derrotá-lo. O velho era tolo, a própria ambição de poder que ele possuía o tornava tolo e ingênuo.

- "_Seu erro velho, foi ter me deixado entrar em contato com Harry._" – pensou antes de fazer um giro gracioso com o corpo e desaparecer.

* * *

Harry sentia-se estranhamente aconchegado e confortável. Não foi difícil para que, mesmo com os olhos fechados, compreendesse que estava deitado sobre uma cama incrivelmente macia. Porém, essa compreensão o surpreendeu. O colchão em seu quarto na casa dos Dursley era duro, velho e até mesmo parcialmente roído por traças. Era mais do que óbvio que confortável e aconchegante fossem adjetivos improváveis para descrevê-lo. Assustado com essa conclusão, Harry abriu os olhos verdes envoltos na armação circular dos óculos, apenas para se deparar com o teto de um dossel recoberto por um fino tule verde.

Confuso, sentou-se e olhou a sua volta, quase não acreditando onde estava e, por um pequeno momento, pensou que havia sido jogado em um quarto no século doze. A cama em que estava deitado era de dossel era quase que duas vezes maior do que uma cama de casal comum, com as pilastras de madeira negra com detalhes em metal prateado que tomavam a forma de uma serpente. As cortinas eram de seda verde escura, com bordados delicados nas bordas. O colchão extremamente macio era forrado por um lençol negro, enquanto as cobertas que cobriam era eram incrivelmente macio e suaves, em tons escuros, mas não apenas no clássico verde Slytherin. Estes eram de uma tonalidade azul petróleo. Por um segundo, Harry pensou que talvez aquilo fosse seda, mas logo jogou o pensamento para outro lugar de sua mente, já que não era o momento de ficar pensando naquilo.

Com cuidado e até mesmo um pouco receoso, afastou os cobertores e se levantou da cama, agora reparando que não vestia mais as roupas velhas de Duda. A camisa que vestia era longa, que ia até a altura próxima de seu joelho, porém não era larga o que indicava que o modelo apenas a fazia assim. O tecido era branco e suave contra sua pele, com o lado esquerdo de seu peito inteiramente bordado com pequenas pedras transparentes e fios prateados, formando alguma espirais e redemoinhos. A calça que usava também era dos mesmo tecido branco, porém lisa sem qualquer tipo de adorno, o que fazia com que a peça tivesse aquela mesma aura de majestade, porém sem conter um exagero.

Seus olhos se ergueram e olharam ao seu redor. As paredes do quarto eram pintadas em uma cor clara, talvez algo como creme – Harry não tinha certeza. Havia pequenos detalhes no meio das paredes, formando uma linha reta, havia diversas plaquetas que pedras verdes e adornos de prata. Os móveis eram todos de madeira escura, entalhados com tal requinte que o moreno teve até um pouco de dificuldade para acreditar. Alguns poucos – assim como a cama – possuíam detalhes em metal, formando o desenho de serpentes, mas não eram todos. O único item que era inteiramente de metal, era uma espécie de bacia que estava flutuando a alguns centímetros de uma cômoda de madeira negra.

Involuntariamente, seus pés se moveram em direção à bacia, porém parou no instante em que escutou o som da porta se abrir. Virou-se rapidamente em direção à porta, deparando-se com um garoto que deveria ser mais velho do que ele, talvez uns dezesseis ou dezessete anos. Ele tinha os cabelos negros, porém estes eram perfeitamente penteados e comportados no lugar, muito diferente dos seus que apontavam para todas as direções de forma rebelde. Os olhos dele eram de uma coloração avermelhada, que apesar de estranha e um tanto que assustadora, era incrivelmente bela na opinião de Harry. Ele suava vestes bruxas em cores escuras, com a exceção de um pequeno broche de prata, onde se podia distinguir a letra 'S' envolta por uma serpente com clareza.

- Que bom que acordou, Harry. Nós temos muito que conversar – falou calmamente, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos analisavam o garoto a sua frente.

- Quem é você? Como sabe o meu nome? – indagou Harry nervoso, a última coisa que conseguia se lembrar era de ter sido atacado por Lúcius e por outra mulher.

- Você me conhece Harry, nós já nos falamos antes – declarou Tom calmamente, erguendo a própria varinha fazendo com que seu diário aparecesse em sua outra mão. – Porém, na vez em que nos falamos, foi através desse item em particular.

Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram ao reconhecer o diário. Havia pensado que este desaparecerá, após a morte de Ginny na Câmara Secreta, mas lá estava ele nas mãos daquele jovem bruxo. Foi então que parte da compreensão lhe atingiu.

- Você... Você é Tom Riddle! – exclamou quase que acusatório, vendo um sorriso satisfeito surgir no rosto do mais velho. – Mas... Mas isso é impossível! Você viveu a mais de cinquenta anos, mesmo que estivesse... Vivo, não poderia aparentar ser um adolescente!

- Você está certo Harry, realmente essa aparência jovem não revela minha real idade, porém ela é tão verdadeira quanto você – afirmou Tom andando até a cômoda mais próxima e depositando o diário sobre ela. – No entanto, Tom Riddle é um nome que não utilizo mais. Há muito, eu criei um novo nome, para que os tolos que me temessem se amedrontassem cada vez que o escutassem. Você também conhece esse nome Harry. Pense um pouco.

Tom não precisava ter pedido, a cabeça de Harry já estava trabalhando como louca atrás de explicações logicas e confiáveis. Porém, quanto mais sua cabeça o fazia pensar, mais ela doía. Era uma dor estranha, porém não era desconhecida para Harry. Sempre que ele estava tentando pensar em algo, ou simplesmente estudando, sua cabeça doía terrivelmente. Ao que parecia, sua expressão deveria ter denunciado a dor que sentia, pois Tom o olhar com curiosidade e se aproximou mais. Seus dedos longos tocando seu queixo e subindo gentilmente até a cicatriz em forma de raio, acariciando com um cuidado um tanto diferente, para depois pressioná-la e afastar o dedo.

- Entendo. Ao que parece, aquele velho foi bem cauteloso – comentou Tom, afastando um pouco mais a franja de Harry, fazendo com que a cicatriz ficasse completamente exposta, para depois erguer a varinha.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas antes que seu corpo pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, Tom entoou um feitiço em uma língua que para Harry era desconhecia. Após isso, Harry sentiu aquela dor incomoda desaparecer, quase como se nunca a houvesse sentindo antes. Assim que isso aconteceu, seu cérebro pareceu trabalhar incrivelmente mais rápido e sem qualquer tipo de barreira, fazendo com que todas as respostas para sua confusão surgissem diante de seus olhos.

- Você... Você é Voldemort... – murmurou confuso e atônico, afastando-se de Tom zonzo enquanto tentava conter a enxurrada de informações que seu cérebro lhe dava. – O diário... Havia algum tipo de feitiço antigo nele, foi isso que fez com que você voltasse à vida. Ginny... Você absorveu a energia vital dela, não é isso?

Tom arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar aquilo. Estava realmente impressionado, não era atoa que Dumbledore havia sido tão cuidadoso.

- Muito bem, se eu fosse um professor de Hogwarts, lhe daria duzentos pontos por pensar tão rapidamente – declarou verdadeiramente impressionado. – Agora que sua mente está livre para pensar e aprender, tenho certeza de que você está cheio de duvidas e perguntas, não é mesmo?

- Pode apostar – murmurou Harry, sentando-se a cama, enquanto sua mão apertava firme a pilastra. Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar seus pensamentos. Parecia que informações contidas por anos estavam transbordando em sua mente. Ele precisava se acalmar antes de perguntar qualquer coisa. Depois de alguns instantes, finalmente conseguiu domar seus pensamentos e encarou a bela e imponente figura de Tom Riddle a sua frente. – Por que ainda não me matou?

- Essa pergunta é realmente a mais importante que você tem para me fazer? – indagou Tom um pouco surpreso, mas o olhar sério e nervoso que o menor lhe oferecia já era uma resposta. – Não tenho mais interesse em sua morte Harry, caso eu ainda tivesse interesse em vê-lo morto, acredite, não estaríamos conversando agora.

- Por quê? Deve haver um motivo para isso. Você matou os meus pais e tentou me matar antes – declarou Harry firme, enquanto seus olhos olhavam para o moreno mais velho, esperando ansioso uma resposta clara.

- Pelo seu poder Harry – respondeu por fim, olhando fixamente nos belos olhos que possuíam a mesma cor da maldição assassina. – Na noite em que fui atrás de você, há mais de onze anos, eu já havia percebido que você possuía e ainda possuí um poder que vai muito além dos padrões bruxos.

Harry sentiu sua garganta secar ao escutar aquilo. Voldemort estava interessado em seu poder mágico... O que isso significava? Será que havia um meio dele drená-lo de seu corpo, assim como havia feito com a energia vital de Ginny?

- Porém, eu não fui o único a perceber o seu potencial, Harry – continuou Tom calmamente, colocando a mão dentro do bolso interno das vestes, retirando um pequeno frasco que continua um liquido espeço prateado. – Dumbledore também percebeu o quão poderoso você era e o tamanho do potencial que você possui.

- O que o diretor tem haver com isso? – indagou com certa dificuldade, sua própria voz arranhando sua garganta seca.

- Tudo Harry. Afinal, Dumbledore estava presente naquela noite – falou Tom fazendo um movimento requintado com a varinha, fazendo com que o frasco que tinha em mão flutuasse e fosse na direção de Harry, que o pegou com certo cuidado. – Essas são as minhas lembranças daquela noite, você pode vê-las usando a penseira que está sobre a cômoda. Antes que questione, elas não estão adulteradas.

Harry abaixou o olhar para o pequeno frasco. Seu coração estava batendo muito mais rápido do que o normal. Aquele pequeno frasco continha as lembranças do dia em que seus pais haviam morrido. Eram as respostas que ninguém nunca havia lhe dado. Era a verdade oculta sobre o véu de segredos sob o qual viveu por tantos anos.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_Oiii xD_

_Olha que está aqui depois de menos de vinte quatro horas xP (as postagens vão ser assim bem rápidas mesmos, então não se surpreendam rsrs xD)_

_Ficaram curiosos com esse capítulo? Espero que sim xD Algumas respostas vão vir no próximo capítulo, então estejam preparados para algumas revelações :D_

_Beijinhos a todos e, por favor, deixem review ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Feelings Immortals**

**T****í****tulo: **Feelings Immortals

**Autora****: **Nymphia-chan

**Censura: **+18

**G****ê****nero: **Romance, Lemon, Slash, Realidade Alternativa.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon, Violência, Tortura.

**Sinopse: **O que todos esperavam dele? Que fosse capaz de salvar a todos? Ele também se sentia frustrado e triste pela morte de Ginny, mas ele havia feito o máximo que pode.

Durante seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Harry não consegue chegar a Câmara Secreta a tempo, levando ao falecimento de Ginny. Mesmo que houvesse tentado salvá-la, todos o culpam por não ter conseguido. Em meio tudo isso, Voldemort retorna na bela aparência do jovem Tom Riddle, com planos mais precisos e novas ordens para seus seguidores. A Segunda Guerra bruxa está prestes a ser iniciada, mas dessa vez o fim não será mais o mesmo.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contem cenas de violência e sexo entre dois homens. Você foi avisado!

* * *

**Capítulo Três: **_Lembranças._

Tom havia decidido por deixar Harry sozinho, afinal o garoto precisava de tempo para analisar as lembranças e absorver o real significado que elas guardavam. Quando Harry estivesse pronto, ele voltaria e os dois poderiam continuar a conversar.

Mesmo estando sozinho, Harry ainda ficou algum tempo sentado a beira da cama, olhando para o pequeno frasco que tinha em mãos. Os pensamentos e as ideias mais absurdas passavam lentamente por sua mente, com sua suavidade e leveza que Harry até mesmo se surpreendia. Desde quanto conseguia pensar com aquela facilidade, sem sentir sua cabeça doer como se estivesse sendo esmagada por um trem inteiro? A resposta para essa pequena pergunta era realmente simples, desde que Voldemort – ou Tom Riddle, ele preferia esse nome – havia feito, ou desfeito algum tipo de feitiço em sua testa.

Olhou mais uma vez para o frasquinho em sua mão, para depois erguer os olhos até a bacia que flutuava um pouco acima da cômoda. Sabia que se ele desejava ter mais respostas, só às conseguiria se olhasse aquelas lembranças. Porém, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, havia uma parte sua que estava com verdadeiro medo de encontrar as verdadeiras respostas. Será que era não mais fácil apenas ignorar aquilo e aceitar as histórias que os outros diziam? Sim, talvez fosse muito mais fácil fazer isso... Mas não era o melhor a se fazer, disso ele tinha certeza. Ele queria uma resposta de verdade. Queria ver, com seus próprios olhos, o que havia acontecido naquela noite... Naquele dia das bruxas há mais de onze anos... Ele precisava saber.

Mais decidido, Harry se levantou da cama e andou a passos firmes em direção a penseira. Olhou para dentro da bacia, podendo ver que ela continha um líquido muito semelhante à água, porém Harry tinha a certeza de que ele parecia ser mais consistente do que uma simples água. Retirou a tampa do frasco e derramou seu conteúdo dentro da penseira, vendo-o se misturar lentamente, enquanto assumia uma coloração preta. Em um movimento súbito, Harry se inclinou para dentro da penseira e adentrou a memoria.

No momento em que abriu os olhos, encontrava-se em um quarto de bebê com as paredes em um Tom azul claro, com vários enfeites e brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Estava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos esmeraldas, ela segurava um bebê de forma protetora e Harry percebeu que aquela era ele mesmo. Na frente dela, encontrava-se um home de cabelos negros revoltos, usando um par de óculos circular muito semelhante aos que Harry usava.

Ele não precisava de apresentações. Não precisava pensar nem mesmo por um segundo para saber. Aquele era seu pai e aquela era sua mãe. Aqueles eram James e Lilly Potter.

Seus olhos verdes se ergueram para trás, no momento em que percebeu que seu pai estava segurando a varinha. Sua surpresa aumentou ao ver que a pessoa que seu pai encarava, era uma versão mais velha do Tom Riddle que havia visto a poucos momentos atrás. Os mesmo olhos vermelhos e os mesmo cabelos negros bem alinhados, porém com alguns fios grisalhos.

- Apenas entreguem a criança – mandou Tom, sua voz estava séria apesar de que mantinha certa calma.

- Não vamos lhe dar Harry! – exclamou James parecendo revoltado pelo pedido.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Era bobo e imaturo, mas a certeza de que seus pais se negaram a lhe entregar era algo... Incrivelmente reconfortante. Eles o haviam amando a ponto de protegê-lo e arriscaram-se daquele jeito.

Harry viu quanto Tom separou levemente os lábios, provavelmente ele iria lançar a maldição assassina naquele instante. No entanto, antes que o bruxo nas trevas pudesse fazê-lo, Harry viu sua versão bebê erguer as mãozinhas pequenas em direção ao chão, onde estava um pequeno ursinho de pelúcia em força de grifo. Era óbvio que o bebê não poderia conseguir pegar o brinquedo, mas o que deveria ser surpreendendo aconteceu. O ursinho de pelúcia levitou no ar e voou em direção ao bebê Harry, que o pegou e esboçou um sorriso e uma pequena risada.

A cena pareceu congelar, com a exceção do bebe que ria e apertava o ursinho alheio ao perigo real que corria ali. Harry desviou o olhar para Tom, que havia parado de olhar seus pais e agora encarava sua versão bebê com uma expressão de puro espanto. Lilly abraçou o filho com mais força, em uma tentativa de protegê-lo do bruxo mais velho.

- Eu... Eu juro que Harry não será uma ameaça para você... Vamos levá-lo para longe... Bem longe da Inglaterra... – prometeu Lilly abraçando o bebê com quase desespero, enquanto olhava para o bruxo das trevas.

- Seu filho completou um ano a pouco tempo, não é mesmo? – indagou Tom parecendo se esquecer do seu objetivo naquele momento. – Há quanto tempo ele pode usar magia acidental?

Harry olhou para o rosto de sua mãe, foi então que viu um brilho de esperança no olhos verdes. Algo havia mudado isso era claro na postura da bruxa ruiva.

- Quatro semanas após ele nascer – respondeu ela solene. – Fez a mamadeira com chocolate que proibi James de lhe flutuar até ele, para que pudesse tomá-la.

Harry virou-se para ver a expressão de Tom. Ela exibia fascínio. Puro e simples fascínio. Foi então ele sentiu como se um peso fosse retirado de seus ombros. Tom estava abaixando a varinha, enquanto seus olhos vermelhos encaravam o menino inocente nos braços da bruxa. Tom não iria matar seus pais...

- _Avada Kedavra_.

O raio de luz verde atravessou o quarto, atingindo James Potter, que apenas caiu no chão sem vida.

- JAMES! – gritou Lilly correndo na direção do marido morto, deixando o bebê sentado ao seu lado no chão.

Harry virou-se para ver quem havia feito aquilo. Não pode acreditar ao ver Albus Dumbledore parado na porta, com a varinha erguida. Não conseguia acreditar que Albus Dumbledore, o homem que conhecia havia acabado de matar seu pai! Tom também encarava o velho diretor.

- Dumbledore.

- Olá Tom. Desculpe me intrometer assim, mas você estava demorando a matá-los e eu não sou muito paciente – comentou a voz plácida do diretor, que adentrava o quarto lentamente.

- Dumbledore o que significa isso?! Por que matou James?! – exclamou Lilly sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Tudo o que faço, é para um bem maior. Infelizmente, minha querida Lilly, seu filho se tornou um perigo para todos – declarou o diretor com a voz calma, quase como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo. – Um bruxo capaz de usar magia acidental pouco demais de nascer... Isso não é algo bom. Para o bem de todos, vocês terão de morrer.

- Você prometeu nos proteger! – exclamou a bruxa descrente com a traição.

- Eu estou protegendo o mundo do monstro que seu filho se tornará com esse poder – declarou firmemente.

- Você e seus ideias velho – rosnou Tom, parecendo realmente irritado. – Você sabia que o garoto tinha um potencial mágico superior, então estava contando que eu o matasse, não é mesmo?

- E mais uma vez, você me decepciona, não é mesmo Tom? – indagou o bruxo mais velho, encarando Tom como se repreendesse um aluno muito encrenqueiro.

Harry não soube o que aconteceu a seguir, pois sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo braços e lhe puxar para fora da penseira. A última cena que pode presenciar foi a de Tom e Dumbledore erguerem as varinhas e entoarem encantos.

Foi como ser puxado a força e subitamente de dentro de uma piscina após ficar várias horas submerso. O equilíbrio de seu corpo estava fora de lugar, o que o levou a cair no chão confuso e um tanto que ofegante. Precisou ajeitar seus óculos e retirar um pouco da água que haviam acumulado, antes de conseguir perceber que se encontrava mais uma vez no quarto de Tom Riddle, porém havia algo diferente no quarto – ele estava parcialmente destruído. Até mesmo bela e confortável cama dossel encontrava-se sem dois pés e com três das pilastras quebradas. Ergueu os olhos para ver quem o havia puxado daquele jeito da penseira, vendo o jovem e belo Tom Riddle com uma expressão nada agradável. Os olhos vermelhos estavam brilhando em clara irritação.

- O que você é? Um bebê de dois anos? – indagou Tom claramente irritado, sacando a própria varinha e começando a lançar feitiços de reparo por todo o quarto, fazendo com que aos poucos os moveis e objetos que estavam destruídos.

- O... O que aconteceu? – murmurou Harry sem entender nada, levantando-se com dificuldade do chão e encarando ao seu redor. – P-por que você me tirou da penseira?! Eu ainda não tinha terminado de ver a lembrança!

- Porque não estou desejando ter toda o meu castelo destruído, por um garoto que ainda sofre com magia acidental! – declarou o bruxo mais velho, lançando um olhar irritado para o menor. – O que estão ensinando em Hogwarts nos últimos anos?

- Er... O normal. Feitiços, transfigurações... – respondeu sem conseguir conter um arrepio ao ver o olhar que recebia.

- Aqueles idiotas não ensinam mais o controle dos sentimentos, ou ensinam? – rosnou o maior realmente irritado, finalmente terminando de concertar a cama e se virando para encarar o bruxo de olhos verdes.

- Controle dos sentimentos? – indagou surpreso ao escutar aquilo. Nunca havia escutado nada parecido sobre isso antes.

- Magia acidental acontecesse, muitas vezes, porque os bruxos tem um rompante muito grande de seus sentimentos mais fortes: felicidade e raiva. Você aprende a controlar isso em Hogwarts, assim evita de sair destruindo os castelos alheio – rosnou por fim, indicando o próprio quarto.

- Nunca me ensinaram isso – restas simples, porém que fez Tom olhá-lo de uma forma estranha.

- Aquele velho... – rosnou o mais velho por, fazendo outro movimento com a varinha, convocando a própria penseira e retirando dela as lembranças que Harry estava olhando. – Provavelmente Dumbledore deveria estar torcendo para que você tivesse um grande ataque de magia acidental, assim podendo destruir a você mesmo. Economizaria uma maldição.

Harry não respondeu, apenas ficou observando o Dark Lord guardar as memorias em outro frasquinho e colocá-lo dentro de algum bolso interno das vestes.

- Você não vai me deixar terminar de ver? – indagou, por um segundo, se amaldiçoando por falar tão infantilmente.

- Não até que você saiba controlar suas emoções – a resposta foi firme, quase como um pai que proibia o filho de assistir televisão, antes de terminar o dever de casa. – Apesar de que duvido muito que seja realmente necessário ver, para que você possa deduzir o final da lembrança.

Harry mordeu o lábio ansioso. Não era realmente necessário, dizia aquela pequena vozinha no fundo de sua cabeça. Ele havia visto mais do que o suficiente para compreender o que havia acontecido. Voldemort... Tom Riddle – ele preferia chamá-lo assim – havia ido à casa de seus pais para matá-lo, mas depois que o viu executando magia acidental pareceu mudar de ideia. Então Dumbledore apareceu e matou seu pai, provavelmente ele havia matado sua mãe da mesma forma. Mas... Então... Por que ele estava vivo? Se não havia sido Tom Riddle que atentou contra a sua vida naquela noite, então como continuava vivo?

- Dumbledore não conseguiu te matar – respondeu Tom calmamente, quase como se conseguisse ler perfeitamente os pensamentos do menor. – Não se engane, não foi por piedade, misericórdia, ou arrependimento. Você se mostrou mais forte, apenas isso. Talvez você tivesse consciência do que estava acontecendo naquela noite, e quando percebeu que seus pais estavam mortos, sua magia se descontrolou. Dumbledore lançou a maldição da morte em você, mas sua magia a refletiu em todos que estavam no quarto. Foi assim que você 'me derrotou'.

- Er... Sinto muito? – falou Harry um pouco nervoso. Havia matado o mais velho por acidente e isso era algo realmente desconcertante.

- Por algum milagre, Dumbledore sobreviveu – continuou sem se importar com o que Harry havia dito. – Aquele velho deve estar se borrando até hoje, por ter visto alguém tão poderoso ainda usando fraldas.

Harry tentou, mas não conseguiu conter uma risada ao escutar aquilo. Era realmente divertido pensar em Dumbledore com medo de um bebê.

- Ele não podia te matar, então tomou providencias para que você mesmo se matasse – continuou virando-se para encarar os olhos verdes, aproximando-se calmamente erguendo a mão direita e tocando de forma carinhosa a cicatriz. – Ele aproveitou essa pequena cicatriz, para usá-la como ponto de concentração, fazendo com que seu potencial mágico fosse bloqueado. Toda a vez que você se excedesse... Que você pensasse... Você sentiria uma forte dor e pouco a pouco sua mente seria destruída. O fato de ninguém ter te ensinado a controlar seus sentimentos, é apenas mais uma prova de que aquele velho estava ansioso para ver você se autodestruindo.

- Por quê...? – murmurou olhando fixamente para os olhos vermelhos, enquanto sentia o toque sobre sua cicatriz.

- Dumbledore tem mais ambição pelo poder, do que qualquer outro bruxo. No entanto, ele é do tipo que finge não desejá-lo, apenas para que os demais acreditem que ele é uma 'boa pessoa' e lhe entreguem o poder – respondeu enquanto seus dedos escorriam da testa do menor, indo em direção à bochecha e tocando-a com extremo carinho. – Durante a primeira guerra, ele quase se tornou Ministro da Magia. Infelizmente, eu 'morri' e ninguém mais insistiu para que isso acontecesse.

- Ainda não entendo... Por que ele me quer morto? – murmurou, fechando os olhos e deixando-se apreciar o carinho. Ninguém nunca lhe havia dado carinho, e agora ele descobria como era gostosa aquela sensação.

- Porque você é poderoso. Muito mais poderoso do que ele, e muito mais forte do que eu – a resposta era calma, sua voz não se alterava em nenhum momento, enquanto seus dedos brincavam sobre a pele clara.

- Você também me quer morto? – aquela hipótese o assustou um pouco, abrindo os olhos verdes mais uma vez, encarando os olhos vermelhos a sua frente.

- Diferente do velho, eu não temo aquilo que é mais poderoso do que eu. O que eu desprezo são os fracos – respondeu firme, não querendo deixar qualquer duvida na mente do menor. – O poder, para mim, é algo fabuloso. Atraí-me e me fascina. Seduz-me mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Harry não soube o porquê, mas ao escutar aquilo sua face ardeu em vergonha e seu coração disparou. Por um segundo, sua mente pareceu borbulhar de alegria por, simplesmente, alguém lhe dirigir aquelas palavras. Era estranho, mas era incrivelmente bom ouvir aquilo.

- Harry, controle seus sentimentos – pediu Tom com um sorriso nos lábios, fazendo com que o menor percebesse que alguns objetos do quarto já haviam começado a flutuar.

- Desculpe... – murmurou respirando fundo para se acalmar, vendo que os objetos voltaram para seus devidos lugares sem dados maiores. – Se você gosta tanto do meu poder... Então você o quer?

- Sim, eu o desejo para mim – afirmou com um sorriso sedutor, no entanto a expressão lívida de medo no rosto do menino fez com que Tom o olhasse surpreso.

- Vai fazer comigo, o mesmo que fez com Ginny? – murmurou amedrontado, recuando um passo para longe do mais velho.

Tom tentou, mas não conseguiu conter uma risada ao escutar aquilo.

- Não seja bobo, Harry. Eu disse que desejo o seu poder, mas não quero matá-lo, lembra? – indagou rindo da inocência do garoto de olhos verdes.

- Se não o quer... Então... Eu... Eu não entendo como você possa tê-lo – a confusão era clara. Sua mente não conseguia encontrar uma resposta para aquilo.

Tom sorriu de forma predadora ao escutar aquilo. Pensou em simplesmente jogar o garoto na cama e lhe mostrar o que desejava, mas ainda não era o momento. Seus filhos viriam com o tempo, por enquanto, era necessário fazer algo mais importante.

- No devido tempo eu lhe explicarei sobre isso, por enquanto vamos cuidar de você – respondeu calmamente, afastando-se do garoto e indo em direção à porta. – Suponho que esteja com fome.

Como em uma concordância, o estomago de Harry roncou alto o bastante para que o mais velho escutasse, fazendo com que o menor corasse envergonhado.

* * *

Severus Snape estava em silêncio enquanto simplesmente observava os membros da nova Ordem da Fênix reunidos na sala do diretor. Já fazia muitos anos desde a última vez que isso havia acontecido. A última vez havia sido quando Voldemort ainda vivia e percorria seu próprio caminho para o poder. Severus sempre apoiou aqueles ideias, mas sua lealdade havia mudado quando soube que o Dark Lord estava atrás da mulher que amava. Lilly Pot... Não Lilly Evans, para ele sempre seria assim, não importando se ela havia ou não se casado. Quando ele soube disso... Não pode permanecer leal ao bruxo escuro. Traiu os ideias que tinha, para tentar salvar a mulher que amava, mas no final ela havia perecido.

Há alguns meses, desde o ano passado, ele havia percebido o retorno total da Marca Negra em seu braço. Aquilo era apenas a certeza de que Lord Voldemort havia retornado. Ele ainda não havia dito isso a Dumbledore, simplesmente porque não sabia se realmente poderia confiar no velho bruxo. No passado, havia traído suas crenças em uma tentativa de salvar a mulher que amava, mas isso só havia causado sua morte. Muitas vezes, havia pensado que se houvesse confiado no Dark Lord, talvez Lilly ainda estivesse viva.

A marca havia ardido apenas duas vezes desde que Voldemort havia renascido. Graças a Dumbledore, ele não pode ir nenhuma dessas vezes. Pensava em ir falar com Lúcius assim que conseguisse se livrar do velho mentecapto. No entanto, ao que parecia não seria algo tão simples, já que o filho de Potter havia sido sequestrado.

Sim, ele devia proteção ao menino devido a sua falha com Lilly, mas Severus não sabia se realmente o sequestro do garoto era algo bom ou ruim.

- Fudge não quer permitir que nós revistássemos todas as casas dos acusados – falou Arthur, parecendo realmente revoltado com isso. – Aquele medroso. Tem medo do que pode acontecer com o seu precioso posto, só porque na lista que pedidos consta o nome dos Malfoys.

- Era de se esperar Arthur. Cornélio teme que as pessoas que o colocaram no poder, possam tirá-lo com a mesma facilidade – declarou Dumbledore calmamente. – Se não pudermos vasculhar a casa dos Malfoys com uma ordem do ministério, então teremos de fazê-lo de forma mais... Indireta.

Nesse momento, Severus viu os olhos azuis cintilantes brilharem em sua direção. Não era necessário palavras, pois Severus já havia entendido o que Dumbledore queria. Um sorriso maldoso quis surgir em seus lábios, no entanto, conseguiu contê-lo a tempo. Ao que parecia, Dumbledore confiava demais nele a ponto de lhe permitir isso.

* * *

_Oii xD_

_Aqui estou eu, mais uma vez xP_

_Quem aí está querendo matar o Dumblefuck? (apelidinho carinhoso para o velho gagá x])_

_No próximo capítulo, vocês verão o que o Tom deu de recompensa para Lúcius e Narcisa (alguns vão ficar meio que decepcionados xP)._

_Devo dizer uma coisa... Estou muito feliz com os comentário que tenho recebido xD Eles realmente deixaram feliz e me deu a certeza de que tem gente lendo a fic ^-^ Muito obrigadinha por todos eles gente =D_

_Beijinhos no coração de todos, até o próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar muito) e, por favor, review *-*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Feelings Immortals**

**T****í****tulo: **Feelings Immortals

**Autora: **Nymphia-chan

**Censura: **+18

**G****ê****nero: **Romance, Lemon, Slash, Realidade Alternativa.

**Avisos: **Álcool, Homossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo, Shotacon, Violência, Tortura.

**Sinopse: **O que todos esperavam dele? Que fosse capaz de salvar a todos? Ele também se sentia frustrado e triste pela morte de Ginny, mas ele havia feito o máximo que pode.

Durante seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, Harry não consegue chegar a Câmara Secreta a tempo, levando ao falecimento de Ginny. Mesmo que houvesse tentado salvá-la, todos o culpam por não ter conseguido. Em meio tudo isso, Voldemort retorna na bela aparência do jovem Tom Riddle, com planos mais precisos e novas ordens para seus seguidores. A Segunda Guerra bruxa está prestes a ser iniciada, mas dessa vez o fim não será mais o mesmo.

**Notas: **Harry Potter não me pertence. Essa fanfic contem cenas de violência e sexo entre dois homens. Você foi avisado!

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro:**_ Curiosidade de Gato._

A mansão Malfoy certamente era uma das mais imponentes que Severus já havia tido o prazer de conhecer. Todo sua estrutura feita em pedra branca, com entalhes precisos e ricos em detalhes. Assim que adentrou a bela mansão sendo guiado por um dos elfos da família Malfoy, Severus foi guiado até a sala, onde Lúcius se encontrava. Assim que os olhos azuis acinzentados de Lúcius se ergueram na direção de Severus, um sorriso de pura satisfação apareceu em seus lábios.

- Severus, meu amigo! Eu estava imaginando quanto tempo demoraria para você vir até aqui – comentou e o bruxo de cabelos negros não pode deixar de estranhar aquele bom humor.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa boa? – indagou curioso enquanto se sentava em uma poltrona na frente do loiro, vendo o sorriso de satisfação de Lúcius crescer ainda mais.

- Obviamente, você já sabe sobre o retorno de nosso mestre – falou vendo o moreno concordar com um gesto mudo. – Ele deu a Narcisa e a mim uma missão muito importante, na qual nos obtemos não apenas sucesso, como também a cumprimos rapidamente. O Dark Lord ficou tão satisfeito, que nos recompensou.

Os olhos de Severus cresceram ao escutar aquilo. Qualquer um que servisse Lord Voldemort sabia que, muitas vezes, a maior recompensa que poderia receber, era ser poupado de uma cruciatus ocasional. Se havia chegado ao ponto de Voldemort verdadeiramente recompensar Lúcius e sua mulher, então ele só poderia presumir que a missão que os dois haviam cumprido era realmente importante. Provavelmente, se houvesse havia alguma falha na missão, a punição teria sido horrível.

- Imagino que tenha sido algo sublime – comentou Severus, após se recuperar do choque inicial.

- Venha ver por si mesmo – declarou Lúcius erguendo-se de sua poltrona e indo em direção aos fundos da mansão.

Severus sentia-se ainda mais curioso, quando os dois chegaram ao jardim da mansão, para então se encaminhar ao estabulo. Ele sempre soube que Narcisa e Lúcius tinham uma criação de cavalos puro-sangue, e que se orgulhavam dela quase tanto quanto do brasão da família. Assim que adentraram o estabulo, Lúcius o levou até o fundo onde havia um cercado um pouco maior do que os demais. Dentro dele, se encontrava dois cavalos diferentes. Eles tinham quase que duas vezes o tamanho de um cavalo normal, a pelagem do maior era negra e os olhos eram de um violeta profundo. O segundo era um pouco menor, com a pelagem cinzenta e os olhos negros. Porém, o que mais chamava a tensão neles, eram as patas 'extras'. Cada cavalo possuía o total de oito patas.

- Por Salazar... – murmurou Severus sem acreditar nos dois animais que via diante de seus olhos. – Eles são...

- Sleipnir. Vindos diretamente da criação pessoa do lorde – afirmou Lúcius sem esconder o fascínio e orgulho diante dos animais. – Criaturas fabulosas, não é mesmo Severus?

- Certamente. Com tal recompensa, tremo só de pensar no castigo que você e Narcisa receberiam, caso tivessem falhado – comentou, sentindo um impulso de se aproximar mais dos animais, porém não era tão ingênuo. Conhecia o temperamento de um sleipnir. Só um louco se aproximaria de qualquer jeito daquele belo animal.

- Prefiro não pensar nessa possibilidade – afirmou Lúcius, estremecendo com o comentário do amigo. – No entanto, você não vai ter a mesma sorte que eu, Severus. Tivemos duas reuniões e você não apareceu em nenhuma.

- Está difícil me livrar de Dumbledore, principalmente sendo que eu não mencionei o retorno do Dark Lord – justificou, apesar de que sabia que não seria desculpado por sua negligencia de forma tão fácil. – Suponho que a missão na você obteve sucesso, foi a de sequestrar Harry Potter da casa de seus parentes muggles.

- Exatamente, confesso que a facilidade com que o fiz foi um pouco decepcionante – comentou Lúcius soltando um rosnado baixo. – Porém, eu realmente não vou reclamar disso. Agora o moleque está nas mãos do nosso senhor e logo devemos ser chamados para presenciar sua morte.

Naquele momento, Severus agradeceu por ser um hábil dominador de suas emoções. Mesmo que fosse irritante e frustrante, ele se importava com a pequena parte de Lilly que habitava o filho de James Potter. Saber que essa pequena parte da mulher que tanto amava estava em perigo, lhe causava uma sensação de pânico e medo. Havia jurado a si mesmo que protegeria o filho de sua amada... Por ela, apenas por ela ele faria isso.

* * *

Harry estava sozinho naquele momento, deitado sobre a cama ampla no mesmo quarto em que havia acordado. Tom havia alegado que precisava cuidar de assuntos importantes, e o havia deixado para pensar. Pensar no rumo que tomaria naquele momento. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, ficando de bruços e encarando a parede a sua frente, erguendo distraidamente a mão para tocar com a ponta dos dedos a linha formada pelas plaquetas de pedra verde.

Seus pensamentos corriam com certa facilidade, enquanto tentava entender aos poucos como sua vida havia mudado de poucas horas. Em alguns momentos atrás, ele era Harry Potter, o garoto havia sobrevivido à maldição assassina e teve os pais mortos pelo bruxo das trevas mais temido do século. Agora, ele era Harry Potter, o garoto que havia sobrevivido à maldição assassina e teve os pais mortos e traídos por Albus Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Alguns poderiam dizer que não era uma grande mudança, mas para ele, era a maior mudança que poderia ter acontecido em sua vida. Seus pais haviam sido traídos pelo homem no qual eles haviam depositado sua vida. Tudo porque Dumbledore temia o que poderia ser maior do que ele. O velho nem realmente sabia o que teria acontecido, caso Harry houvesse crescido como um garoto normal, sem que ninguém houvesse ido contra sua família.

Talvez ele houvesse crescido como um garoto simples, sem qualquer talento a mais. Apenas mais um garoto em meio a tantos outros de sua idade. Nada de fama, nada de pessoas a sua volta vangloriando-o por algo que nem ao menos se lembrava de ter feito. Tudo poderia ter sido muito mais simples em sua vida, se Dumbledore não houvesse traído seus pais. Se aquele velho não os houvesse matado e depois... Depois ter planejado em fazer o mesmo consigo.

No entanto, Dumbledore não havia lhe dado essa chance. Ele nunca quis lhe dar uma chance. Apenas essa conclusão, já era o bastante para fazer com que seu sangue fervesse. Fervesse em raiva pelo homem que havia traído sua família. Pelo homem que fez com que ele acreditasse que tudo ficaria bem, mas que só estava preparando-o lentamente para a morte. Rosnou baixinho se levantando da cama.

Sua decisão já estava tomada, apenas precisava falar com Tom e tudo estaria bem. O mais velho em nenhum momento havia lhe cobrado algo. Nem fidelidade, ou qualquer outra coisa. Talvez por isso que Harry quisesse lhe dizer o que havia decidido fazer. Uma estranha sensação de borbulho em seu peito o fez sorriso. Aquela seria a primeira decisão que tomaria sem qualquer tipo de pressão, ou que estivesse fazendo apenas porque alguém lhe disse para fazer. Sua primeira decisão livre.

* * *

Tom suspirou profundamente, fazendo um movimento com a mão para que dois livros grossos voassem das prateleiras até a mesa em que se encontrava. Ele estava em sua biblioteca fazendo algumas pesquisas importantes sobre a probabilidade de uma gestação masculina bem sucedida. Era um tópico complexo e que precisava ser estudado com muito cuidado. Ele sempre soube que era um fator raro um homem conseguir manter uma gravidez perfeita, porém ele também estava confiante. Principalmente que o ponto mais requisitado para isso, era que um dos pais fosse um bruxo com poderes acima da média. Esse pequeno requisito era facilmente preenchido.

- _**O que você está procurando?**_ – indagou uma voz sibilante, que fez com que Tom olhasse para baixo, apenas para ver Nagini se esgueirando pelo chão da biblioteca.

- _**Pesquisa. Quero ter certeza de que Harry irá engravidar facilmente e sem riscos **_– respondeu voltando a examinar os livros, muitos deles em línguas já esquecidas pela humanidade.

- _**Você já falou com ele sobre isso?**_ – indagou Nagini erguendo a cabeça triangular, lançando o que deveria ser um olhar interrogativo ao bruxo.

- _**Não tivemos tempo de entrarmos em tais detalhes...**_ – justificou e se uma cobra pudesse rosnar, era exatamente o que Nagini estava fazendo naquele instante.

- _**Você é pior do que um filhote, Tom. Se ele não concordar em ter filhotes com você, o que você pretende fazer?**_ – indagou Nagini irritada, afinal, aquele não era um assunto sem importância. Ela queria tanto quanto Tom, que Harry aceitasse ter os filhotes.

Tom não respondeu. Aquele era um assunto delicado. Um dos 'termos' para que fosse permitido a um homem engravidar, era que ele não fosse forçado em nenhum momento, ou seja, se ele queria que Harry desse a ele filhos, então o menor teria de fazer tudo por vontade própria.

-_**Ele não vai recusar. Desde que cresceu sem uma família, deve desejar uma mais do que qualquer um**_ – afirmou, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para a cobra.

- _**E se ele preferir que ter uma família com uma fêmea?**_

Se alguém, em todo o mundo mágico, sabia como irritar o Dark Lord e sair sem levar um único cruciatus, esse alguém era Nagini. Tom bufou e não respondeu, tentando de concentrar nos livros a sua frente e afastar as memorias enjoativas das confeições amorosas de Ginevra Weasley para com Harry. Pelo menor está estava morta, assim ele não precisaria se preocupar com qualquer interferência que ela poderia causar.

O silêncio imperou na sala por longos minutos, enquanto Tom analisava cada livro, vez outra soltando rosnados baixos e puxando um livro mais antigo. Nagini havia se enrolado sobre uma cadeira, apenas observando de forma divertida como Tom parecia se irritar com a pesquisa tão demorada. Já fazia muitos anos, desde a última vez que ela o havia visto daquele jeito. Se não estava enganada, a última vez havia sido quando ele estava procurando um meio de recuperar sua aparência humana após ter feito tantas horrocruxes. Imaginava se ele demoraria a mesma quantidade de tempo para encontrar a resposta que tanto queria.

Foi então que Tom largou os livros e sentou-se confortavelmente sobre a poltrona. Os olhos vermelhos estavam com um brilho sério, enquanto observava um ponto qualquer a sua frente. Nagini conhecia aquela expressão.

- _**O que encontrou?**_ – indagou ansiosa e curiosa.

- _**Segundo esse livro, as chances de uma concepção masculina são mínimas e no final a morte é certa para a criança, ou para o bruxo que concebe **_– falou Tom indicando um dos livros que mantinha aberto a sua direita.

- _**Se for assim, não é bom você arriscar o menino **_– declarou Nagini, lançando um olhar firme na direção do bruxo.

- _**Sim, eu sei. Com probabilidade tão baixa, seria ridículo tentar**_ – concordou Tom, porém um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios. Ele tinha um truque. Tom sempre sorria daquele jeito quando tinha um bom truque em sua manga. – _**Mas a probabilidade é totalmente oposta se aquele que for conceber se tornar um híbrido**_.

A boca de Nagini se abriu em espanto, enquanto seus olhos pareciam ter adquirido o dobro do tamanho habitual. Ela não poderia acreditar que Tom estava planejando...

* * *

O castelo de Tom Riddle era gigantesco. Gigantesco o bastante para que alguém desacostumado acabasse por se perder. O pior de tudo, esse era justamente o caso de Harry James Potter. O menor de olhos verde havia saído de seu quarto e percorrido mais de sete corredores aleatórios, tentando encontrar o lugar onde Tom pudesse estar, porém tudo o que havia conseguido era se perder.

No precioso momento, ele estava caminhando por uma ala mais escura. As paredes eram de pedra granítica, e tudo era meramente iluminado por tochas que flutuavam próximas as paredes. Harry andava a paços lentos, olhando para todos os lados. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia acuado por estar perdido, também se sentia estranhamente excitado por explorar o que lhe era desconhecido.

Continuou a andar por mais alguns minutos, escutando apenas o som de seus pés contra o chão, sendo rebatizados pelas batidas de seu coração. Foi então que finalmente encontrou uma porta no final do corredor. Ela era diferente das demais portas. Esta era de madeira de carvalho rustica e sem qualquer tipo de adorno. Haviam listras de metal pesado e não havia qualquer sinal de uma maçaneta.

Curioso para saber o que poderia haver atrás da porta, Harry colocou suas mãos sobre a madeira e empurrou. A porta se abriu com um som seco. Os olhos verdes olharam para o interior da sala, não identificando nada em um primeiro momento devido ao escuro, apenas quando entrou é que uma fileira de tochas se acenderam iluminando a sala.

Assim que a sala estava iluminada, os olhos de Harry cresceram amplamente. Todo o lugar era abarrotado por objetos estranhos, com as mais diversas formas e tamanhos. Involuntariamente, os pés de Harry avançaram mais um passo para dentro da sala, e assim que o fez, a pesada porta de carvalho se fechou, trancando-o ali dentro.

- Droga! – exclamou, correndo até a porta e tentando abri-la de algum modo, mas sem obter nenhum sucesso. A porta estava trancada e ele não poderia sair.

Harry gemeu em frustração. Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar algum objeto que ajuda-lo abrir a porta. Afastou-se da porta mais uma vez, começando a andar entre as fileiras de objetos. Passou rapidamente por cada um, mas sem realmente parar para observá-lo com mais atenção. Até que seu olhar bateu sobre um pequeno baú de madeira, que se encontrava sobre uma mesa de pedra empoeirada.

Mais uma vez sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Esquecendo-se completamente de seu objetivo inicial, Harry andou até onde estava o pequeno baú. Passou a mão por cima à madeira do baú, retirando o excesso de poeira, vendo vários entalhes, quase como se fossem palavras escritas em outra língua. A curiosidade aumentou ainda mais ao ver que o pequeno baú não estava trancado. Ansioso para saber o que havia dentro do baú.

Lentamente, suas mãos começaram a erguer a tampa. Assim que a abriu por completo, seus lábios se abriram em uma exclamação muda. Dentro do pequeno baú, encontrava-se uma espécie de gargantilha medieval. A corrente era formada por um tecido azul noite com pequenos anéis dourados que faziam pequenos gominhos pelo tecido. A medalha da gargantinha era de um tamanho semelhante ao de m pêssego, os detalhes ao redor da medalha variavam entre ouro e prata. A pedra incrustrada na medalha era azul escuro, quase que completamente negra.

Sem parar para pensar, nem ao menos por um momento, Harry ergueu as mãos e segurou a gargantilha. Seus olhos verdes analisando cada detalhe do objeto, enquanto seus dedos escorriam pelo tecido macio, até tocarem a pedra. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pedra, esta começou a ressonar e liberar um brilho fraco, até que uma explosão de luz aconteceu e tudo o que Harry pode fazer é gritar antes de cair inconsciente no chão com a gargantilha ainda em mãos.

Uma neblina cobriu toda a sala, enquanto era possível ouvir um leve cântico, quase como se fosse um ronronar de um gato, preenchendo cada canto do ressinto.

_Pequena criança, nós avisamos._

_Aquele que deseja o poder da delicadeza, esteja preparado._

_Em nosso ronronar está guardado, o poder mais louvado._

_Muito bem criança, a você nós daremos._

_O mais mítico dos poderes do sol._

* * *

**- **_**Você não pode fazer isso Tom! Transformar o garoto em um híbrido só para que ele possa conceber filhotes, é ridículo!**_ – exclamou Nagini indigna, enquanto via Tom agora pesquisar em livros de rituais.

Tom escutava enquanto Nagini reclamava e tentava fazê-lo mudar de ideia, porém apenas ignorava as palavras da cobra. Estava mais do que decidido a fazer isso, apenas precisava pesquisar suas opções, ver quais eram as mais vantajosas e, então, convencer Harry. Talvez nem ao menos precisasse informar o menino. Dependendo das opções, apenas uma poção ou algo parecido poderia funcionar muito bem.

Ele estava tão concentrado em seus planos, que até mesmo se surpreendeu ao escutar uma voz masculina atrás de si. Quando se virou, apenas bufou ao ver que era apenas o retrato de Salazar Slytherin. O retrato mostrava um homem jovem, com os cabelos prateados longos e olhos vermelhos.

- O que houve Salazar? – indagou Tom voltando a olhar os livros com atenção. – Estou ocupado no momento.

- Que menino mais mal educado. Sou se ancestral, sabia? – indagou o retrato de Salazar, exibindo um sorriso maldoso, muito semelhante ao que Tom dava às vezes.

- Agradeço todas as noites por pertencer a sua linhagem, não se preocupe com isso – respondeu sem se importar muito com o retrato, aquilo era mais importante. – Fale logo o que quer. Tenho uma pesquisa muito importante para fazer.

- Só queria avisar que você está com um pequeno problema naquele porão velho, onde costuma guardar as relíquias místicas que adquire – comentou Salazar, com uma calma que poderia até mesmos ser semelhante à de quem fala do tempo.

Os olhos vermelhos de Tom se arregalaram ao escutar aquilo. As proteções do Castelo de Slytherin – local onde se encontravam – eram milhões de vezes mais fortes do que a de Hogwarts, ou Gringotes. Não havia como alguém adentrar o castelo sem ser detectado, muito menos sair de lá vivo caso não fosse um convidado. Com tudo isso em consideração, só havia uma possibilidade para ser o 'problema', do que Salazar falava. Harry.

- No que ele mexeu? – indagou, rezando para que não fosse nenhum objeto fatal. Haviam coisas realmente perigosas naquela sala.

- Nada demais. Ele só resolveu que achou realmente bonito, o colar da deusa Bastet – respondeu o retrato, seu sorriso maldoso se expandido um pouco mais.

- _**Merda**_! – sibilou furioso, largando o livro e saindo da biblioteca a passos rápidos.

Nagini suspirou e girou os olhos, para então olhar para o quadro de Salazar que estava rindo abertamente da reação de Tom. Se fosse possível haver dois bruxos tão parecidos e separados por séculos, esses eram Salazar Slytherin e Tom Riddle.

* * *

_E aqui encerramos mais um capítulo xD_

_Espero que todos estejam realmente curiosos para saber o que vai acontecer rsrsr xP_

_Quem não sabe, a deusa Bastet é uma das divindades egípcias que tinha seus poderes voltados para o sol. Virão só? Fanfic também cultura =)_

_Milhões e milhões de agradecimentos pelos comentários de todos ^-^ Fiquei muito feliz com todos eles, viram? =D_

_Beijinhos para todos e até o próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar muito não =P)_


End file.
